


Leave the Nest

by LastlyFirstly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe is the best, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Other chloes get their own names, Wrote this in like 40 minutes so yuh, dealing with change, kamski has a heart, no beta we die like men, someone pukes, unhealthy coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastlyFirstly/pseuds/LastlyFirstly
Summary: When one of the Chloes leaves the others take it pretty hard. No one takes it worse than Elijah.





	Leave the Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man i just like the idea of kamski's hard ass shit being like. An act he puts on around others but all the Chloe's are deviant and he's trying to keep anything from happening to them.

In a cold, snowy night in the middle of nowhere, in a hypermodern mansion, everything was dark. Everything that is, except for one room. There was a single light on in Elijah Kamski's bathroom, the sounds of hacking and heaving echoing of the slate grey walls. The source of the comotion came from the man himself, the slumped figure of Elijah, gripping the black toilet with both hands, hair pulled back in a mess with pieces falling out, bare knees on cool marble, grey T shirt half tucked into blue boxers.

The sounds from the bathroom seemed to alert one of his house mates. A blonde haired android, a Chloe, the first Chloe, to be exact, stood in the doorway. Her approach was announced by the soft buzzing chreek of old school animatronic joints moving. She wore a worn hoodie, bark green with faded yellow font that read “COLBRIDGE UNIVERSITY BEAVERS” with a pair of soft plaid pajama pants. With her hands in the hoodie pocket she leaned against the door.

Kamski looked up when he heard her enter, hands still holding steady to the toilet, head pounding eyes watery. “Go back to stasis I'm f-” He cut himself off with another volley of what was now just dry heaving over the toilet. Chloe's light spun a lazy yellow then went back to blue. She took a few short strides over to him and places a gentle, ball jointed hand on his back and rubbed it in soothing circles. 

“Shut up Eli. We both know you are two shots of vodka away from acute alcohol poisoning.” Her words held no malice, only a calm and quiet tone as her other hand snuck out to push loose hairs behind Elijah's ears. “Choline and Cholet are still in stasis. I was already awake.” 

Elijah let out a violent hack before he spoke again, his speech a bit slurred but mostly just due to the nausea seeping into his voice. “What the fuck it's four A M why are you-” he burped one of those sticky moist burps that only come on when vomiting, “awake?” With each circle of Chloe's hand Elijah's shoulders relaxed just a bit more. 

Chloe smiled in a soft way that if Elijah didn't have his face deep in the porcelain god, he would probably smile back at. “The others weren't around when you were in your binge drinking phase, they don't know what the signs of you overdoing it are.” She sounded so caring when her hand in Elijah's hair reared back and gave him a light but firm slap to the back of the head. Elijah winced but said nothing. “Or how dumb you are when you drink. Or how when you throw up you pop the vessels in your face and eyes. Then how you complain for days until its gone, or how you'll sleep on the bathroom floor if no one puts you to bed.” It's then that Chloe went towards the sink and poured a cap full of mint mouthwash and brought it to Elijah. “Rinse then to bed. Nothing else is coming out of you.” 

With a shaking grasp Elijah took the cap and gargled. He spat the contents into the toilet and handed the cap back to Chloe who placed it back on the bottle. Chloe put her hand under his arm and lifted to help Elijah to his feet. He felt shaky and tired but mostly grateful that Chloe was taking most of his weight. He stared down at her bare feet while his legs adjusted to working then he looked at the bathroom mirror and gimanced when he saw his reflection. It was paler than usual with red spots on his cheeks and one red splotch on his left eyeball. Chloe was right he was pooping blood vessels. He grimaced and tore his eyes away, looking back at Chloe who's ever perfect hair was pulled back in a loose but less artful ponytail. Her eyes crinkled in the middle with worry and her led flickered back to yellow for a moment. 

Once they had made the short walk to Elijah's bed he sat down on the high thread count sheets, carefully swinging his legs onto the bed, and lowering his head down. Chloe held up the sheet for him then motioned with her had for him to scoot over. When Elijah obliged she slid in next to him and pressed her front to his back,arms looping around his waist.

“I'm worried back her too.” She said, face pressing into his neck. “But with androids free we couldn't stop her if we tried. Yeah, it's still dangerous for us but she wants more to life.” 

“But what if she gets hurt? Chloann's too hot headed for this. She's just gonna piss of some anti android fanatic and get herself-” A hand snuck under his shirt and rubbed small circles with an animatronic thumb over his abdomen.

“Shhh.” Chloe cut of Elijah's rambling. “But what if it gets her somewhere? She's not just hot headed, she's passionate. She'll find something she loves, someone she loves.” She kissed the back of Elijah's neck. “She's still family. She won't be away forever. And if she gets into trouble she'll tell us even if her pride says otherwise.”

Chloanne was the fourth Chloe model. She followed behind Choline and was the most human with all the parts that intaled. She was argumentative, headstrong, and cunning. Just like the others she'd lived with Kamski for a long time. Once she'd gone deviant she was told by the other's how dangerous it was for androids but still longed for the outside world. Chloe felt a pang in her thirium pump, a twist in her vascular tubing. She'd always seen the other three as siblings even if Chloann disapproved of how Chloe felt for Elijah. None of them ever saw Elijah as a father, god. The idea of Elijah as a father to anything was laughable to them. He was like a friend from college and now a brother in law to the other three after Chloe and him had started being… whatever they were.

Elijah rolled over in her arms, looping his around her midsection. He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder and Chloe stroked his hair. “Let's go to sleep, kay? We can call her in the morning. See how she's doing.” Elijah noded against her, listening to the movement of her joints, the thrum of her thirium pump, the whirl of her system. The blue of her LED shined over them. 

“I love you.” Elijah mumbled into her shoulder, arms tightening around her.

Chloe felt her thirium pump stutter, a blue blush creeping up her cheeks. 

“I love you too, Elijah.”


End file.
